First Spring
by Oaktown fangirl
Summary: Astrid gets drawn into conflicting alliances when she agrees to help Jedikiah. Picks up where "Swan Song" ends, but widens the focus. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This fic is a departure for me, but I wanted to try something a little different—more plot-driven. I apologize in advance for any plot-holes (although the TTP writers fell into a few of them too—smiles and winks). It's divided into two parts because of the length. I hope it works, and that you enjoy it.

* * *

Part one

"Tell me," she said. With those simple words, Astrid tapped into the wellspring that even John had no idea existed just beneath the surface. He had no idea how liberating it would feel to express what he'd been keeping inside. So he told her. He told her as much as he thought she could handle, and as much as he could bear to reveal.

They lay together on her family's couch. Astrid tucked safely against him, his arms encircling her. Her curls fanned across his chest.

His first memory was of wrenching pain. It was as though his body was being torn apart from within—as though every nerve ending was firing at once, and every skin cell was on fire. And then it was over. Jedikiah was there, telling him he'd be okay. John remembered the look in Jedikiah's eyes when he told him that he could remember nothing and no one. John couldn't see Astrid's face when he told her this, but he could feel her tense in his embrace. Still, she said nothing, except to encourage him to continue, "Go on."

"Jedikiah helped me recover and then train. He helped me understand these powers … helped me harness them. He gave me whatever I needed. He was patient in a way, but also kept pushing me. And when I was ready …" Here he hesitated, but after a long moment, he went on, "he took me to meet a senator—a skeptic—together we showed him what we bring to the table. Now, Jed has the funding and facilities he needs to continue his research."

He let that settle in for a moment. Then began again. "The world is a dangerous place, Astrid. There are paranormals out there who are unconstrained, going rogue, doing whatever they please. Even worse, there are those who still admire Hugh Bathory, who believe he was a prophet of sorts, making the world safe for paranormals."

"I know. Jedikiah told me."

"Jedikiah?" Now it was his turn to tense. She could feel his muscles flex slightly, and his arm tighten around her. "When did you see Jed? What did he want?"

She worked to make her voice sound reassuring. "He came to see me when you were away. Typical Jedikiah really … he wanted me to know that he knows about us, and he's okay with it, as long as I'm not a distraction."

He chuckled. It rippled through his chest, and it comforted her. "That does sound like Jed." Then he grew serious again. "The missions I do help eliminate these threats."

"John," she started in a soft voice, "I worry about you. I mean, I know you have extraordinary powers, but there are still risks. You can only do so much."

They were silent for a time before he began again, "I know. That's why we're trying to recruit others."

She pushed herself up so that she could look him in the eyes, "Stephen?"

"No," his hand touched her cheek, then ran through her hair. He gently pulled her close and kissed her—softly at first, almost chaste. But then desire took them both, and they gave into it hungrily. And when, by silent yet mutual agreement, they paused to catch their breath, he asked, "Astrid, before … were we …" he searched for the right way to express himself, "intimate?"

She wondered how they had taken this detour so suddenly. "If you mean were we lovers, then the answer is no. In some ways, we were just getting to know one another, but in another way, we were really close." It defied tidy encapsulation. "It's complicated," she concluded.

"I want to know. I want to understand."

All at once, Astrid realized there was much more to making this work than just being together. John might be a blank slate, but she was not. They had history, and he had history with others. If they were going to be together, he had to know. Even if it was just a story to him, like hearing about the lives of other people, he needed to hear it.

She began with their history together—how he redefined her notion of heroic the day he saved her life—through the aftermath of having his powers taken—through taking those first steps toward something deeper. She was honest about the resentment she harbored toward Jedikiah, especially for abruptly altering their future. She concluded by telling him, "The last thing you told me was that you'd make it up to me. And then I didn't see you again, until the day you came into the café."

"I'm sorry Astrid."

"There's no need—not anymore. I've been angry and frustrated, and a lot of other things, but in the end, it's not your fault … and if Jedikiah is telling the truth, it's not even his fault."

"You don't cut Jed any slack, do you?"

"Can you blame me? You have to admit, it's rather convenient for him. He's had you all to himself, and he alone has been able to reshape your future." She didn't want to talk about Jedikiah; doing so only delayed the inevitable. She knew she had to turn the conversation to his past once more. She began, "There's something else you should know. You were in a relationship with someone else … Cara Coburn."

He said nothing. "John?"

"I don't remember her, or the time I spent with you for that matter," he said, his voice subdued, the taciturn man she met a few weeks ago reasserting himself. But he went on, "I lost more than my memory, I lost my sense of self. I feel like I'm relearning everything about myself," his frustration was manifest.

"I know, but one day your memory may come back—maybe in bits and pieces or maybe all at once. Either way, I think you have the right to know … not just about me, but all of it. It would have felt like lying if I didn't tell you."

"Is that how you feel when I don't tell you about my missions?"

"That's different. I get it … 'need to know' and all that. I can even see that if I knew more I could be a liability to you, a point of leverage for someone wanting to get to you." She went on, "Obviously, I don't know any of the details—about you and Cara, I mean. I just know that you two were a couple before your powers were taken, although …" she fell silent.

"What?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." She decided it was best to leave what she knew about Stephen and Cara out of it. That would be Cara's story to tell, should the opportunity ever come to pass.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she responded, not following his train of thought. "_Oh_!" The intent of his question dawned on her. "Um, nothing much to tell really … I thought I was in love with someone, but he didn't feel the same."

"That must have been painful."

"It was, but not long after that, I realized that my feelings for you were changing."

Astrid settled herself back into John's arms and closed her eyes. Reciting their history surfaced emotions she'd tried to suppress. She reawakened the sense of loss she felt about her friendship with Stephen. Of course they were still friends, but it was nothing like the closeness they felt before all this paranormal madness began. She missed that, though it was replaced by something good, symbolized by John's strong arms around her, but with it came nagging uncertainty, fear even …

A ray of sunlight that found its way through the parted window shades to Astrid's face was the first indication. Morning had dawned before Astrid had even realized she'd fallen asleep. "Oh crap!" she sat up with a start.

"What's wrong," John seemed fully awake, even in the moment of waking.

"We must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" she reached for her phone to check the time. "Oh crap!" she repeated. "I have to open the café in an hour." She was already up and moving toward the stairs. "I have to shower and dress," she said taking stock of herself … still wearing her blue dress from the night before, bare feet, curls unruly.

He smiled, "You know, I can get you there in no time."

* * *

John teleported directly into Jedikiah's new lab facility. It had been an empty shell in the basement of a non-descript government office building when the senator arranged to make it available for Jedikiah's use. Though the senator was still far from convinced, he had carved out a sufficient allocation, and effectively buried it in funding for other projects. From there, the space was built-out and equipped to Jedikiah's specifications. Everything was gleaming and new in the warren of small interconnecting rooms, but it was still a far cry from his heady days at Ultra.

Though Jed would never characterize it as such, John knew that the program was falling well short of expectations. Jedikiah's bravado-fueled promise to the senator to recruit an army of "super-soldiers" had proven more difficult to fulfill than he'd anticipated. Jedikiah believed the ideal recruits would already be skilled fighters, with demonstrated survival instincts—in short, John's former friends from the underground lair would be perfect. But they had no interest in being "recruited," and cat and mouse-like engagements ensued. They were no longer in the underground lair, and without a constant connection to them, as he had had through Stephen in the past, their goals and actions were more difficult to predict or anticipate. Jedikiah grew tired of this status quo, and was already working on a Plan B, because he knew he needed something to show the senator for his expenditures to date.

"Where've you been? When did you get back?" Jedikiah asked, barely looking up from his work.

"Last night," John offered only the essentials.

Now he stopped his work, and turned to face John fully. "Why didn't you check in? You know the protocol."

"I had something I had to do … it took longer than I expected."

"I'll bet."

John noted Jed's testy tone. _Must be one of those days_, he thought, knowing that the pressure that Jed was under would continue to increase until he produced tangible results.

"Does this have anything to do with one Astrid Finch? Because if it does, John, you need to get your priorities straight, and remember your commitment to this program."

"I _am_ committed to the program, Jed, but I'm evolving …"

Jedikiah looked up at him in excitement, "Your powers?"

"No Jed, not my powers—me. Doing missions isn't enough anymore."

The change in Jed's demeanor made clear his disappointment. But at least he tried to mask it by saying, "I guess it was bound to happen, kid. I can't say I'm surprised. After all, no man … no _one _is an island, and I knew the risk when I sent you to see her."

Then they debriefed the mission that was. Afterward, Jed told John, "I have a new assignment for you."

"Okay, what is it? Rogue paranormal, Bathory cultist, or antagonistic Jameson loyalist?"

"None of the above—it's a non-paranormal threat. This is a special assignment for the senator. It should be straightforward." He handed John a folder, which John perused as Jedikiah continued, "Extract him, find out what he knows, and then leave him on the streets of Shanghai, Istanbul, Buenos Aires, wherever you like … as long as he doesn't know who we are, or how he got there."

"When?"

"ASAP—now, or tonight, if you prefer the cover of darkness. And don't tell me you have plans to see your girlfriend. She may as well get used to how this works."

Just as John was preparing to take his leave, Jedikiah added, "Check in with me as soon as you get back this time. I have a mission of a more personal nature that I'd like you to do."

"Sure," was John's only response, and then he was gone.

* * *

Astrid received the briefest of messages from John: "Out of town for the day. See you when I get back." That was all. She didn't need more or take offense at the brevity. She could see now that this was for the best. And anyway, when he'd left her at the café that morning, it was with a lingering passionate kiss, followed by a very sweet kiss to her temple. Then he teleported away, presumably to meet Jedikiah.

It wasn't until one day stretched to two, and then to three that she began to worry. Maybe it was just more complicated than he originally believed, she told herself. Still, she hated waiting and wondering. At the end of his third day away, she offered to stay late to close the café. Work was always a welcome distraction. She'd had her voice lesson the previous day, so this evening she was looking forward to nothing more than dinner with her parents, followed by catching up on some of her favorite TV shows that she'd neglected in recent weeks.

She had just headed into the kitchen to put a few things away in anticipation of closing, when she heard the door open. "I'll be right with you," she called. Then her heart leaped as she thought perhaps it was John. Leaving the empty milk pitchers on the counter, she hurried back into the café, but instead of John, it was Jedikiah waiting for her.

"Hello Astrid," his face was serious.

"John? Is he okay?" Panicked thoughts raced through her mind.

"I was hoping he was with you, or least that you'd heard from him."

"No, I got a text from him the day before yesterday saying he'd be away for the day. I assumed that meant he was working on some assignment for you."

"He was, but he should have been back by now, and he's past due to check in—he isn't following the protocol we established in case a mission takes longer than planned, but is going okay." He went on as if thinking aloud, rather than to Astrid, "No, I think something must have gone wrong." Then he looked directly at her, "and if what I think has happened actually has happened, I'm going to need your help Astrid."

"_My_ help? Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Can you give me the abridged version?" She looked at her watch. "Actually, I have to close up now. Maybe you can tell me while I finish up." She locked the door, and dimmed the café lights. "This way," she invited him to follow her into the kitchen. Tony, the chef, was busy cleaning up the kitchen when they walked in. "I can finish up here," she said to him. "Why don't you take off?"

He eyed Jedikiah narrowly, "You sure?"

"We'll be fine. Tony, Jedikiah. Jedikiah, Tony." And then to Tony, "Jedikiah is my best friend's uncle. We're going to catch up while I finish up here. See you in morning."

When Tony was gone, Astrid turned to Jedikiah, "You were saying?" as she set about tidying the kitchen and readying it for the next day.

"My ex is having a baby. She's due … I don't know the exact date, but soon."

"Wow, I didn't know you were married. Frankly, I never pictured you as the family type," she added absently.

"I wasn't and I'm not," he responded flatly. "Anyway, she contacted me … said she wanted to talk. So I sent John to check it out."

"Seriously Jedikiah? You sent John? Why?" Astrid asked.

"I just wanted to find out how she is and what she wants."

"Other than to reach out to her baby's father before she gives birth …"

"It's complicated. The last time we saw each other," his eyes shifted off into the distance, "some things were said, some things were done …" Things he clearly did not intend to share with Astrid, but from his demeanor she could tell it was bad.

She said, not to let him off the hook, but to hasten the point of the story, "Okay, cut to the chase. You sent John, and now you think he was … what? Overpowered by a pregnant woman?" By now Astrid had stopped working and stood across the stainless steel prep area from Jedikiah, looking him in the eyes. He said nothing, but cocked his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow. Then the truth of the situation became clear, "She's one of them."

"I did say it was complicated. I think they have him."

"Who?"

"Stephen, Cara, whatever their paranormal followers are calling themselves these days. That's why I need your help. I need you to approach Stephen."

"So let me see if I have this straight? She asked you to meet her, but you sent John instead—not to kidnap her, or anything bad like that, just to check it out. In the meantime, the whole thing was a trap for John? That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does. If I show up, they take me as leverage to get John. If John shows up, they take him."

"So what they wanted all along was to get John?"

"No doubt they want him back in the fold—they want his memory to come back so he'll rejoin them."

She agonized for a few long moments—after all this was the same Jedikiah who had tried to have her killed. He'd been ruthless, and perhaps he was no different now. Perhaps, his only goal was to retain his hold on John, to have him available to undertake missions, to be the child he never had, or a substitute for the one he may never meet.

And then there were her own conflicted feelings. Once, all she wanted was for John's memory to return. But now that she'd accepted him—more than accepted him—fallen in love with him—perhaps her motives were no more pure than Jedikiah's. She pushed back against these sentiments. "Maybe that's a good thing. Stephen and Cara would never hurt John, Jedikiah. And maybe, they hold the key to unlocking his memory."

"And what about what John wants, Astrid? Not John as he was before, but John right now. He's never voluntarily sought them out." She gave him a skeptical look. "If anyone else was telling you this, you'd listen," he told her in frustration. "And what happens if his memory doesn't come back? Have you thought about that? Don't be naïve. Do you think they'll let him leave with his powers intact? Think about it, Astrid. They'll take his powers again. What other recourse will they have?"

"There must be someone else you can send. Why me?"

"Because Stephen trusts you. He'll let you see John. If I send someone else with John's skill-set, there's no way they'll let him anywhere near John … you, on the other hand … just go and ask Stephen as your _friend_ to let you see John—better still, to let John leave with you. No harm in that, right? Then we'll know where things stand."

She hated to admit it, but that, at least, made sense. "Okay, how? When?"

"First thing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I can't. I have responsibilities. I can't just take off without any warning."

"Astrid, you work for your dad. Just tell him … well, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Is there any possibility that you've made a mistake and they don't have him?"

"They do," he responded with finality. He slid his card across the stainless steel counter to her. "Come by my lab at 7:30; we'll nail down a plan then. I'll leave a pass for you with the guard at the front desk. Don't be late."


	2. Part 2

Part two

Somewhere along the way in the past year, Astrid developed the dubious skill of being an accomplished liar. It was not that long ago that she maintained an open and honest relationship with her parents. But now she found it necessary to shade the truth, and found that she was better at it than she had any right to be. She always tried to stay as close to the truth as she could. Today she told her parents that she and Stephen had gotten in touch with one another. "I know it's short notice," she began, "but would it be alright if I take a day off to visit him?" Her father had been surprised by the suddenness of the request. "We're both so busy that we don't have many opportunities to get together these days," she concluded, hoping that this would persuade her father. He told her how much he appreciated the time she devoted to working at the café, and that she had more than earned a day off. He'd make due for the day without her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Astrid was waiting outside the building that housed Philippe's practice studio, working to mask her nerves, when Russell rounded the corner and approached her. The sun felt warm on her face, but a cool and persistent breeze made her grateful for the light grey jacket she wore. She traveled light today—no bag, but essentials stuck into pockets wherever they fit and would be secure.

"Astrid," he said with gravity that belied his flamboyant attire. Astrid took in his somewhat baffling outfit—burnt orange skinny jeans, high-top Nikes, a wild printed hoodie, topped by a totally unnecessary puffer vest in a different orange that totally clashed with the jeans. "What's wrong with it?" he asked, pulling the vest open to show off more of the mind-boggling sweatshirt.

Astrid had to smile, though she was also reminded to focus her thoughts as Jedikiah instructed her. Russell would be far easier to mentally elude than Cara or Stephen. She needed to maintain her focus. They may be her friends, but this was unlikely to be a friendly interaction.

"This way," she led him inside the building to the elevator. Once inside he took her arm and teleported away.

They arrived with a lurch in a dimly lit, decrepit hallway. _The new lair_, she thought. Russell said nothing, but led her down the hallway to an office. Astrid tried to make sense of her surroundings. It was some sort of abandoned school building, maybe an old hospital. The hallway was wide, and clearly led to connecting corridors. Given its size, and state of disrepair, she thought it must be outside of the city.

As they arrived at the door of an office, she knew it was time to practice the technique that Jedikiah had stressed. "Focus on the reason you're there—John … focus on him exclusively," he'd told her. Russell opened the door and ushered her in. The office was nearly as decrepit as the hallway, and equally dimly lit. Though there were plenty of windows, Astrid noticed that they'd been blacked out with dark paper. Cara was waiting for them, sitting behind an ancient desk, in a relatively new leather desk chair. The rest of the furniture appeared to also be randomly selected—some looked to be original to the building, some, more recently acquired.

For the most part, Cara looked much the same as the last time they'd met—always lovely, albeit a bit more tired. "Astrid," she said, not standing to greet her, but not actively unfriendly either.

For her part, Astrid flooded her mind with thoughts and images of John—John standing at the bar after her performance … John on the ferry … John holding her hand, seeing her home … John in a gray suit with a blue shirt that complimented his blue eyes … not _a_ guy, _the_ guy. _Focus on the reason you're here_ … "I want to see John," she said firmly and without preamble.

"I'm sorry Astrid. That isn't possible."

"Why not?"

"For lots of reasons. Look Astrid, we're working on getting his memory back."

"Have you had any success?" Astrid asked with conflicted excitement.

"No, not yet, but what if we can?" Cara voice suggested it might be possible.

It was a good tactic, but Astrid tried not to let it distract her, "A better question is, what if you can't? What then?" For an instant Astrid's mind strayed to Jedikiah's assertion that if they failed to restore John's memory, they might take his powers again. "_Think about it, Astrid. What other recourse will they have?_" Jedikiah's words came unbidden to her mind.

"I can't believe you're on Jedikiah's side." "You've gone to the dark side with Jedikiah Price and John 2.0." Cara and Russell were speaking over one another.

"I'm not on Jedikiah's side, and I'm not on yours. The only side I'm on is John's—with or without his powers—with or without his memory—I'm on his side," Astrid retorted angrily. "I just want to see him, Cara." Astrid found herself fighting back her emotions. _Focus on the reason you're here_ …

"I'm sorry Astrid. That isn't possible," Cara told her firmly. "Did you know he tried to 'recruit' me?" Her face and the air-quotes spoke of her distain. "Russell too."

"Yet here you are. So clearly he's not a threat to you."

"Some of the others are no longer here, and we're tired of playing Jedikiah's games. The way John is now, he's just Jedikiah's pawn."

Astrid gathered herself, "I don't care about Jedikiah or his games. I just want to see John—please."

Just then, the door opened and Stephen walked in. "Hey you, sorry I wasn't here to meet you," he said as he gave Astrid a hug.

"Look at you, so leader-like," she smiled for the first time since she'd arrived.

He released her, and walked around to the other side of the desk. Cara got up at once, yielding her seat to him. But he stood beside her rather than taking the seat. Astrid noticed the way he gently touched Cara's back—it was an intimate gesture. She pushed the thought away. _Focus on the reason you're here_ …

"As I was telling Cara, I'm here to see John."

"I know," Stephen's tone was serious and thoughtful.

Astrid noticed how he seemed to have grown into his role as leader. It was as though responsibility aged him. It showed in his face, especially his eyes. He was no longer the boy she grew up with, the kid she loved to tease and joke with. He was a man, a leader in his own right, and it showed. "Well, now that you're here, you can make that happen."

"I can, but then what?"

"Ideally, I'd like him to leave with me."

"I'm sorry Astrid. I can't do that."

Astrid allowed her frustration to show, "You can forgive Russell his betrayal, but you won't release John," she gestured toward Russell, who looked at once ashamed and indignant, but said nothing.

"Russell's made amends, and he isn't Jedikiah's partner."

Astrid closed the space between her and Stephen, until she stood directly across the desk facing him. "Stephen, he's still John. I've spent enough time with him to know."

In the periphery, Astrid could see the expression on Cara's face harden and her lips compress, but she said nothing. Instead, Stephen spoke, "I'm sorry Astrid. I can't."

"So you're holding him against his will, just like Ultra in the bad old days," Astrid responded angrily.

Cara responded matching Astrid's intensity, "We're nothing like Ultra. The people who are here are here because they want to be …"

"Except John."

"We're nothing like Ultra," Stephen repeated calmly ignoring her last statement. He looked at Cara probably telepathically communicating whatever decision he'd reached. "I'll prove it to you. I'll let you see John. Stay as long as you want."

Astrid tried to put a brave face on her feelings. "Thanks Stephen. I guess that will have to be enough."

* * *

Russell was tasked with teleporting her to John's room—thus ensuring that she would see as little of the new lair as possible. They arrived just inside the doorway. Astrid quickly scanned the room with her eyes —a battered desk with a mismatched chair, a shabby chest of drawers, and a narrow bed up against the wall. The only light was from a florescent fixture on the ceiling. A band of narrow windows ran the length of one wall—too high to reach even standing on the desk chair. They too, like the ones in Stephen's office, were covered with dark paper, blotting out any sunlight. The door itself had a long, narrow window. Through it, Astrid could see a paranormal unknown to her lounging on a small couch that was strategically situated just across the hall—_clearly on sentry duty_, she thought, but said aloud, "Nothing like Ultra—right."

John was sitting on the bed; his back against the wall, legs bent. Astrid could clearly see the cuff on his ankle. It would be the device that suppressed his powers—Jedikiah told her that they would have put one on John for sure.

John tossed aside the book it was reading, or pretended to read, as they materialized. He was wearing the leather jacket she'd given him; he'd paired it with a fitted gray sweater and black jeans. The scruff on his face reflected two days of growth. He looked much like John used to.

"You have a visitor," Russell announced.

John was on his feet at once. "Astrid, what are you doing here?"

She went straight into his arms. She briefly kissed his lips then buried her face in his neck. "Jedikiah sent me to bring you home," she whispered into his ear.

"How?" he returned barely audible.

She turned and looked over her shoulder at Russell, "Can you give us some privacy?"

"Sorry Astrid. That wasn't part of the deal," Russell shrugged his shoulders and gave her a rueful smile.

"Fine, but unless voyeurism is your thing, you may want to turn around while I give him a proper kiss," she replied, with a rueful smile of her own.

Russell made a small gesture with his hands, shook his head, but turned around to give them some privacy.

Astrid held onto John's arm, closed her eyes, and did as Jedikiah instructed her—picturing herself and John leaving. It happened so quickly—in an instant they had teleported out of the room.

It was a good news, bad news, worse news situation—the good news was that they were out of John's room; the bad news was they were just outside of the building, hemmed in by a chain-link fence, topped by barbed wire; the worse news was that a paranormal sentry spotted them immediately and teleported to intercept them. While the sentry had the advantage of powers, John was still a skilled fighter. He took a defensive posture in front of Astrid, only to find the paranormal had teleported out of range. Then he teleported back to within range of John and tried to grab onto him. Just then a second one appeared, no doubt summoned telepathically.

Astrid had the element of surprise on her side. She made a dismissive motion with her hands, and sent them both staggering backwards away from John. He looked on in shocked admiration. She too took a split second to marvel at the power she channeled through her hands, but at the same time she knew she needed to get John out of there before the paranormals regrouped. Before the two could get their feet under them, Astrid lunged at John, held onto him, and focused her mind. This time, rather than simply thinking of getting out, she thought more specifically about getting back to the lab. In a moment, they stumbled in. It had not been pretty, but it got the job done.

* * *

They arrived awkwardly, with John holding onto Astrid to keep her from tumbling to the floor. Then they faced one another. John was smiling from ear to ear. "That was amazing."

"I know, right? It was so exhilarating. I'm still shaking," she said, taking his hand so that he could feel it for himself.

"About that 'proper' kiss," he began as he let go of her hand, and took her into his arms and kissed her.

"A simple thank you would have sufficed, but that was much nicer," she teased in return.

"You know I'm sitting right here, right?" Jedikiah asked from across the room.

"I didn't see you," John said without taking his eyes from Astrid's face, which was still giddy from success.

"So Astrid, a successful first mission, I see." Jedikiah said looking up from the bench where he was working. They were still looking at one another.

Astrid reached up and touched John's cheek. "Well, I brought him home, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," was Jedikiah's response. "And now, if you two can give that a rest, I'd like to debrief." Reluctantly, they turned their attention and moved to the lab bench where Jedikiah was working.

"First things first." John showed him the power-suppressing anklet.

"This is a new design," Jedikiah noted as he examined it. Then he went to work and in a few minutes managed to remove it.

Next it was Astrid's turn. She went and stood next to Jedikiah. She removed her left arm from the sleeve of her jacket and pushed the sleeve of her tee shirt up to reveal a large square-shaped Band-aid. She rested her forearm on the lab bench, as Jedikiah collected some alcohol, cotton balls, a fresh Band-aid, and a pair of tweezers, then he carefully removed the bandage to reveal what appeared to be a small stud in Astrid's arm. Using the tweezers, he gently extracted the stud, and with it, a narrow needle implanted just under the skin. She winced as he dabbed the small wound with an alcohol soaked cotton ball, and applied the new bandage.

"What's that?" John asked as he watched Jedikiah perform the minor procedure.

"A new time-released delivery system," Jedikiah responded without looking up. "It appears to have worked," he said looking up at Astrid.

"It was a little bumpy, but yes, it worked."

"Tell me more." Jedikiah's face was serious and turned to his laptop to record his notes.

"I could teleport, use telekinesis, but the telepathy wasn't very useful," Astrid began. "I think that's because I was working so hard to focus so that no one could read me. I think it just required too much attention to do both. Although I did inadvertently give away the fact that we were working together. So maybe it did work, just not the way I intended. But the other powers worked the way you said they should."

"Any difficulty controlling the powers?" he continued typing.

"Not really—it went kind of like it did when I practiced. Truthfully though, I got flustered and I wasn't terribly precise in teleporting. Initially, we ended up outside the building, but inside the fence."

Jedikiah gave John a significant look, but asked Astrid, "Any pain or irritation at the site of the implant?"

"No. It was fine. Jedikiah?"

"Astrid?" He looked up from his computer again.

"How long do you think the powers will last?"

"Hard to say," he told her honestly. "I'm hoping you'll continue to monitor it, and let me know how long it stays in your system now that the implant's been removed."

By now, Astrid was pulling down her sleeve and putting her jacket back on. Jedikiah went to a cabinet, retrieved a bracelet, and handed it to Astrid. "You can activate this if you're afraid of sleep-porting."

"Yeah, I remember when Stephen used to do that," she said. "Anyway, I should get going. I think I'll go home the old-fashioned way."

"Here," Jedikiah handed her a visitor's pass. "Give this to the guard on your way out."

"Thanks." Then she turned to John, "See you later?"

"I'll call you after we debrief, and I shower and change." John kissed her cheek, and then watched her leave.

As soon as the door closed, he turned to Jedikiah, "You shouldn't have involved Astrid," he said forcefully, but not angrily.

"I guess you heard things about me that gave you reason to doubt my intentions."

"I did, but I was prepared for that—and _this_ isn't about that."

Jedikiah was clearly surprised and disappointed by his reaction. "She wanted to help."

"So, she came to you and asked to be a human test subject?" John countered—fatigue and irritation fueled his response.

"No, but she didn't hesitate when I told her the plan. The only thing she wanted to know was whether it would work."

"And if it hadn't?" John asked pointedly.

"Then she walks away, and we try Plan B."

"Which was what exactly?"

"Cake with a file in it," Jedikiah deadpanned. Then he regrouped and tried a different tack. "I've always been proud of the way you inspire loyalty in others—clearly more than loyalty in Astrid's case. Besides she wasn't in any danger."

"Are you sure about that?" John was reluctant to concede the point.

"Stephen would never hurt her."

"Maybe not, but her friendship with Stephen means a lot to her. You shouldn't have put her in that position."

"You should be proud of her … her resolve and willingness to help you. Frankly, I may have underestimated her." Jedikiah gave John an appraising look, sensing that something had shifted as a result of this mission. "Pull up a stool. Let's go over the mission."

Then John began to walk Jedikiah through the mission, from the time he allowed himself to be taken through their escape, with Jedikiah asking questions to ensure they covered critical points.

They began with a tactical assessment. Russell had headed the team sent to meet John and take him back to the new lair. "Some were clearly experienced," John told him, "but others were completely green—practically useless. I put up a convincing fight, but in the end I let them take me. Once they put it on, the anklet definitely dulled my powers. I was completely vulnerable."

"Sorry to put you in that position, John."

John went on, "Russell is clearly their field lieutenant, but Stephen and Cara are in charge. I wasn't allowed to see Stephen, but Cara and Russell paid me a number of visits in an attempt to trigger my memory."

"How?"

"Mostly a lot reminiscing," John grew pensive. There were too many things said that he didn't want to share with Jedikiah—not now anyway, before he processed it himself.

So Jedikiah prompted him, "Anything else?"

John quietly assessed for a moment then responded, "Only that a scientist named Irene visited me. She wanted to know what I remembered about having my powers restored. Also, she told me she thought if we worked together, maybe we could restore my memory."

"Interesting," Jedikiah said, without meeting John's eyes.

So John continued, "My best guess is that the new lair is an abandoned hospital—probably a former mental hospital judging from the layout and design of the facilities. Astrid's errant teleporting gave me a brief look at it from the outside—it's definitely outside of the city, someplace fairly isolated, but clearly not too far away. It shouldn't be too hard to find, though they may be on the move again now that I've escaped." John could practically see the wheels turning in Jed's mind.

"Hmm. Good intel, John, but you look tired, and in need of a shower and shave … and you have a date, I believe. Let's pick this up again tomorrow. Good work, son."

John gave him a wan smile; he felt an inexplicable ambivalence when Jed called him son. As John hopped off of the stool, ready to leave, Jedikiah added, "One last thing—Morgan—did you see her or hear anything about her?"

"Sorry Jed. She definitely wasn't at the house where they captured me. My guess is she's not at the lair either, but I have no way of knowing for sure. I know you were hoping for more—I'm sorry."

* * *

A short time later, John emerged from his bathroom to find Astrid sitting at the edge of his bed. She'd been home and changed into a deep purple dotted dress, and freed her hair from the braid she'd worn early. She was still amazed by the "think it, focus, make it so" power that was teleportation. She smiled, and a bit of color stained her cheeks as she noticed he wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Suddenly she was grateful he wasn't one of those people who went naked in private. She also realized how foolish her impulse had been to surprise him with this one last act of teleportation. But she was here now. She could see on his torso the lingering effects of his missions in the form of bruises of varying ages and shades to match. She could see too the scar that marked the place where she'd removed a bullet from him with her own hands. She glanced away, then met his eyes and said, "Surprise," feigning the happy impatience that brought her here, but that had now dissipated.

She noticed the sparse furnishings—everything was impersonal and bare, as though he either invested little thought in his surroundings, or knew too little of his own style to make it more his own. The apartment itself was large and offered a stunning view of the skyline, especially now as the sun began to set.

He sat close beside her on the bed, put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her temple. "I am surprised. What are you doing here?"

"I figured I had one last teleport in me, I wanted to make it count. I take it you're done debriefing?"

"For today."

She turned and looked into his eyes, guessing what she'd find there under the circumstances. "It must have been hard. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was hard," he began in a tone so low, she wondered whether he'd spoken at all. "They were all so desperate for my memory to return. And I heard a lot about the man I used to be … it was painful in a way they didn't intend it to be."

"And did it trigger anything?"

"Not really, but there was this one girl who came to see me, Charlie. She said I was like an older brother to her, and I was closest she'd ever get to having one. But there was nothing—on my part. It was the hardest part of the mission. For some reason, I left that part out when I debriefed with Jedikiah," he confessed.

"That's probably for the best," she told him, taking his hand. She went on, "I understand why they want you back. It's just … I think you should have the right to choose whether to stay with them. If you'd told me you wanted to stay, to try and get your memory back, I would have understood."

"I'm sorry Jedikiah involved you in this."

"Don't be. I wanted to help, and I was fine—really. Besides, I meant it when I said it was exhilarating. Jedikiah should be careful with that technology. Just imagine the chaos it would cause in the wrong hands. Plus it could become totally addictive."

They sat for a time without speaking, before John broke the silence. "I should get dressed. What do you feel like doing tonight?"

"I feel like staying in. Do you remember what we talked about before you left? About us, I mean," she raised an eyebrow and gave him a meaningful look.

"Yeah, of course."

"That's what I want to do tonight." Her face flushed again, "It's not like I've been saving myself like some hothouse flower waiting to be picked, but I've been waiting to choose it consciously … you know, the right person, at the right time. You're that person John, and I want to take that next step with you."

* * *

Astrid sat on a park bench, in the spring sunshine, nervously awaiting his arrival. How had it come to this? Not long ago, it would have been the most natural thing in the world. When she saw him round the corner, she gave him a slight smile and waved. She was relieved when she saw him smile in return. He acknowledged her by waving back. In a moment, he joined her on the bench.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

"I'm glad you reached out to me, Astrid."

"Well, I didn't want to leave things like that. You mean too much to me, Stephen."

"I feel the same way about you." He slipped his arm around her and gave her an awkward hug. "Cara's going to kill me when she finds out I came to see you."

"Hey, I thought _you_ were their leader," Astrid jabbed his ribs with her elbow to punctuate the point.

He looked embarrassed, "Well, there are limits …"

"Oh yeah. How's that going?"

"Good, actually." He clearly meant it.

"I'm happy for you."

"So … you and John? Happy at last?"

"Yeah, I am. It's good between us—really good." She added, "If I'm honest, it's strange too—you know John, but not John—but really good in so many ways."

They were quiet for a minute, watching people drift by, everyone enjoying an afternoon in the park, then Stephen began, "You really played us. I know you didn't break out, because one of us would have felt it. So that leaves your partnership with Jedikiah."

"You know I can't tell you any of the details, Stephen."

"I know. You know I could just take the information I need," his tone heavy.

"I know, but you won't."

"I still can't believe that you would team up with Jedikiah, after everything he's done," he replied bitterly.

"Let's just say that our interests intersected."

"Getting John back."

"For Jedikiah—yes. But for me … well, it sounds weird saying it out loud, but I just want to protect him, Stephen. He's been through so much already," her voice asking for understanding. "He's had his powers taken away, then restored. He's lost his memory and his identity …"

"That's Jedikiah's fault."

"Maybe, but John is his own person. He has the right to decide—for himself—to rejoin you, or stay with Jedikiah, or walk away completely."

"So what happens now?"

"Maybe it's time to try a different approach. It may not seem like it, but there is common ground between you and Jedikiah—like stopping the cult of paranormals who are committed to Hugh Bathory and fulfilling his legacy, or identifying and stopping the _next_ Hugh Bathory."

"You know about that?" the full extent of Astrid's involvement becoming clear.

"Of course," she smiled, but then grew serious again, "None of us can go back, Stephen. Sometimes I wish we could. We should be enjoying our college years—pulling all-nighters, making new friends, hating our roommates—normal things."

"I know what you mean. But you're right, we can't go back," he agreed sadly.

"Think about what I said—about Jedikiah, I mean. I know who is and what he's capable of, but he's also brilliant and resourceful—and he hates Bathory followers as much as you do." She stood, and he joined her. "I have to get back to my normal human life now. I have a voice lesson and I don't want to be late, so I'd better get going."

"Still singing?"

"As often as I can. You should come see me next time I perform."

"I'd like that," he said as she backed away for a step or two.

"Bye Stephen. I guess I can't call you dorkus anymore—even if you still are." She pulled a face.

Then she turned to take her leave. "Bye Astrid," he called to her departing figure. She waved over her shoulder without turning back.

~The end~


End file.
